


Captain My Hero

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, One Word Prompts, Superheroes, Supervillains, The Borg, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Captain Janeway seems larger than life, almost a superhero, in the eyes of Naomi.





	Captain My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 24: trope Prompt: Superheros and Supervilians
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

_Captain Janeway landed with such a force the impact sent a shockwave that destroyed the fronts of the buildings she was trying to save. Broken glass and debris rained down on her, but as her skin was impenetrable, it did little more than tickle her skin. _

_The evil Borg Queen hovered above the ground, looking on, hoping to see Janeway’s demise. But Janeway would not go down without a fight, least of all to her. The Captain shot at the queen using her laser-beam eyes. The Queen returned fire with one of her missile loaded nanoprobes. “Resistance is futile,” the Queen shouted, followed by an evil laugh. _

_The Captain crushed the probe with her super strength then flew towards her at supersonic speed then-_

“Naomi what is this? This is not what happened,” Samantha Wildman was reading her daughters report on Voyager’s recent encounter with the Borg.  
“True, but Uncle Neelix told me some stories are better with a little exaggeration,” she smiled to her mother. 

“Your story is very creative; however, it is not the facts and it is not a report the Captain would expect from her assistant,” Samantha explained. 

Naomi’s face fell. She wanted to impress Captain Janeway. She understood the Captain was not a _Superhero_, but she was Naomi’s hero. She thought her report would impress the Captain enough to give Naomi more responsibilities around the ship, perhaps tasks that Commander Chakotay was tired of doing himself. 

Her mother tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. “I’m sure Captain Janeway will enjoy this fairy tale of heroes and villains knowing you put so much work into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy! Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
